


have love, will travel

by watchingfangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2017, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchingfangirl/pseuds/watchingfangirl
Summary: clarke and lexa go on a road trip. featuring lexa, the useless lesbian.or: my contribution to clexa weekday 3: stuck together





	

A road trip, alone, with Clarke, _Clarke_ , the girl that Lexa had decidedly more than friendly feelings for, to her brother’s wedding. 

If Lexa were being honest, she knew this whole thing was doomed from the start. 

She could hardly believe her sister when she suggested carpooling with Clarke – Clarke, who she’d been unsuccessfully trying not to have a crush on for the past couple of months. Lexa stared at her phone for a moment and doubted her hearing when Clarke agreed. 

Anya’s answering smirk told her that her suggestion wasn’t coincidental. 

Lexa wasn’t left with much room to argue, and quietly agreed to Clarke’s quickly formulating plan for their trip. 

-

Clarke was, of course, late the next morning. Things were already off to a novel start.

Lexa shrugged off her annoyance in lieu of having a peaceful car ride. 

“I brought coffee. And doughnuts. They’re your favorite kind,” Clarke offered. Lexa accepted the proverbial olive branch and took the coffee that Clarke was doling out.

“Thanks.” She took a sip. “How did you know my order?”

Clarke gave her a dry look. “It’s the only thing you order.”

“Fair enough.”

-

“So…I think we’re lost.”

It was Lexa’s turn to drive, and the brunette was fairly sure she’d seen the same gas station sign the other two times that Clarke had suggested another way around the road block.

“Yeah. I was waiting for you to realize it.”

Lexa gritted her teeth. “Clarke. You could’ve just said something.”

“I could’ve, but then you would have gotten upset. Like you are now.”

“We’re off schedule.” 

“We’ve _been_ off schedule, Lexa.”

“That’s my point, Clarke.”

“And _my_ point is that you might as well relax and enjoy the ride. We’re not getting to the hotel on time anyway. This is supposed to be a vacation. It wouldn’t hurt you to treat it like one.”

Lexa’s rebuttal died on her tongue when she looked over and saw Clarke, more casual than she’d ever seen her, in her sundress with no makeup on and hair piled up in a messy bun on top of her head, smiling at her. 

Clarke was damn near radiant.

“You’re right, I guess. I can’t remember the last time I’ve had more than one consecutive day off.”

The ride went smoother after that. They eventually stopped at said gas station and got directions from a local. And, if Clarke’s hand excitedly gripping Lexa’s on the arm rest whenever a song she loved came on helped too, then Lexa wasn’t mentioning it.

-

Finding a place to eat dinner _almost_ made things go off the rails again. Lexa just wanted to get to the hotel, shower, and make do with whatever the hotel had to offer. Clarke wanted to go somewhere with a bar and get a drink after being cooped up in the car all day.

Lexa was on the verge of agreeing with Clarke already just for the sake of being able to stop and rest for a minute, and because she was a sucker for pretty blondes with big blue eyes and pouty lips, and _god_ , this crush was so fucking inconvenient that Lexa almost couldn’t deal. But the real tie breaker came when Clarke crossed her arms in front of her chest in a way that made her cleavage even more enticing and threw the full force of her pout Lexa’s way, and reduced her entire thought process to “I’m so gay.”

Lexa’s eyes almost didn’t make it back to the road. 

So. Clarke won.

To save herself from further embarrassment Lexa cleared her throat and asked Clarke to put the place into the GPS. 

-

When they finally made it back to their hotel room, they’re a little worse for wear. 

Clarke was tipsy, and Lexa has the beginnings of a buzz going. Her guard had dropped immeasurably. Something about being in Clarke’s presence always disarmed her. Lexa could practically see Clarke coming in with her wrecking ball and breaking down her barriers. Barriers that told her that her crush was hopeless, that just because the other girl was nice, and okay with her sexuality didn’t mean her feelings could be reciprocated. 

She’s had straight girl crushes before. And, while mildly soul crushing, she’d gotten over them. This thing with Clarke was no different. 

It’d just be easier if her body would agree. 

Now, here they were in the hotel lobby, checking in, and Clarke had all but become a koala while Lexa was painfully aware of Clarke’s body pressed against hers and her warm breath on her neck. She attributed it to her friend’s drunken state.

“Clarke. I need to go grab our overnight bags from the car.”

“No. Don’t wanna let you go.”

Lexa chuckled and gave the guy at the front desk a look. “I’m sorry, my friend has apparently turned into a koala right now. I’ll just take our room keys.”

Clarke protested Lexa unwrapping her arms from around her waist, but quieted down once she realized Lexa was taking her to their room.

“Home sweet home. At least for the night.”

Clarke immediately nuzzled her nose into her neck again as soon as Lexa closed the door behind them and effectively pushed her against it. “I’m pretty sure I’d sleep in a shoebox if you were there with me.”

Lexa’s heart did palpitations in her chest. For all of her trying not to, her hopes, of their own accord, were officially rising out of the ceiling. Clarke giggled, and Lexa had to remind herself that this was a drunk girl and couldn’t be held responsible for the things she said in her inebriated state.

“I think you’ve definitely had enough for tonight.”

“I’m not drunk, Lexa.”

The brunette rolled her eyes and gently pushed Clarke off of her and onto the bed. Clarke immediately grabbed at Lexa’s hips and buried her head into Lexa’s stomach just below her chest. Lexa sighed. Dealing with a drunken, handsy toddler was the last thing she expected to be doing tonight. “Clarke. Lay down. You’re drunk and we can’t be late getting up tomorrow.”

-

She hopped in the shower after the ordeal that was prying a drunk Clarke Griffin off of her. One, because she felt vaguely gross after spending the whole day cramped in a car, and two, she desperately needed to create some space between her and Clarke, and her feelings that were getting harder and harder to push away and pretend don’t exist. Not when Clarke was acting like they were reciprocated and like not touching Lexa was the hardest thing she’s had to do. She just…she needed to clear her head and the bathroom was the only place she could do that and not have it look like she was mad at or avoiding Clarke.

Admittedly, she was doing a terrible job. Clarke’s all she can think about. How Clarke’s body - her curves, warm and soft and pliant, felt pressed into hers. Her nose and mouth nuzzled into the crook of Lexa’s neck. Clarke’s arms around her waist, practically locked into a death grip. Her groans of protest, and how they’d sound if they were from pleasure instead. 

This was a bad idea. Lexa had known that from the start. It just had never been more clear than it was right now.

Great.

The water eventually gets cold, and Lexa fumbled around in the bathroom for as long as she could until it was blatantly obvious that she was holding off the inevitable. Hopefully, she thought, Clarke would be passed out and she could just slip into bed, or find some spare blankets and make a makeshift cot on the floor and go to bed. She deserved that much. She deserved for some part of today to be easy.

Lexa had no such luck.

There’s a soft knock on the door, and Lexa stilled, and stared at it with her mouth hung open like a goldfish. “Lex…”

“Hang on a minute.”

Lexa threw on her tank top and shorts that she’d packed for bed and yanked the bathroom door open. “It’s all yours. Sorry.” Lexa moved to brush past Clarke and let her in the bathroom, but the blonde grabbed her arm and stopped her and leveled her with a serious look. One that Lexa struggled to match because Clarke, standing in front of her wearing only a t-shirt and panties, and clearly having decided to forgo a bra, made for an incredibly distracting sight. 

(She was so fucking gay.)

“I should be the one apologizing. I didn’t…I didn’t mean to upset you. Or annoy you. Or whatever. That’s actually, like, the last thing I wanted to do today. I’m sorry for roping you into this trip that you clearly didn’t want to come on.”

Lexa’s voice got caught in her throat. “I’m not…I’m not upset, Clarke. Or annoyed.” Clarke smiled at her sadly, then let go of her arm.

“Okay.”

She couldn’t help but feel like she missed an opportunity with Clarke after that.

Just when Lexa got comfortable on the bed and started to believe that, maybe, she could handle this, Clarke burst out of the bathroom. “Actually, you know what? If you don’t like me, that’s fine. But I’ve seen the way you look at me, and that is _not_ how you look at someone that you want to be ‘just friends’ with. I don’t know about you, but I don’t spend car rides staring at my friend’s tits when I think they’re not looking.”

There were literally no words. Lexa was speechless. Clarke was _right_ , of course, but Lexa wasn’t planning on the object of her affection so brutally throwing her crush back in her face. There was no way she was getting out of this unscathed.

Lexa scoffed and tried to play off Clarke’s words. “You’re drunk, Clarke. I hardly think you’re the best judge of character right now. Not every girl that likes girls is trying to make a move.”

“Lexa.”

“And to think, that I thought–“

“Lexa!”

The brunette is stopped mid tangent. 

“God. Will you stop talking for like, 5 minutes and let me finish?”

Lexa nodded in agreement. Mostly out of shock from the residual anger that she was going through this _again_. 

“I also don’t think that I would’ve worn that dress on purpose if I didn’t want you to look.” Clarke smirked and crossed her arms in front of her chest again, echoing her earlier stance in the car. Lexa, again, struggled to make eye contact. “You’re so obvious. Oh my god. I don’t know how you thought you were being subtle. I don’t know how you thought I was being subtle.” 

“I had hoped, but I didn’t want to get ahead of myself. I’m guessing this means that you’re not straight?”

“Nope.” Clarke raised an eyebrow like she was challenging Lexa to something, and that was pretty much all it took. Lexa sat up on the bed and pulled Clarke over by the hem of her shirt until she was straddling her. “Did you really think that I remember coffee orders for just anyone? Everyone knows that’s only for pretty girls.” 

-

Lexa couldn’t reiterate enough that this was a bad idea. A _really_ fucking bad idea. She should’ve listened to her gut to begin with, and she never would’ve been stuck in this situation. 

(She’s not really mad about her current situation, in all honestly.)

Her and Clarke now have to address the elephant in the room.

They’re both naked, and splayed out on the bed. Sated. For now. “So. Did I pass the not straight test, or no? I think I did pretty fucking well.”

Lexa let out an undignified snort and rolled over into Clarke’s arms. “We’ll see. I haven’t decided yet.”

“Rude. Straight girls don’t fuck other girls in shitty hotel rooms all night and make their neighbors complain.” 

“Speaking of, we should probably get some sleep. So we’re not late. Again.”

Clarke huffed and pinched Lexa’s butt. “I was getting you coffee. I see how appreciative you are. This is what I’ve got to look forward to, huh?”

Lexa pulled away a little bit to look Clarke in the eye. The implication was there; the implication that this was going to be more than a one night thing. “I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

“Hmm. I guess I can deal with that.” Clarke laid back down and ran her hands along Lexa’s bare back. “Seriously, though. You thought I was straight? Wow, babe. I hope that’s not how all of your friends treat you.”

“What _are_ we going to tell our friends? I don’t want to hide this. And I’d really like for you to go to the wedding with me. Officially, that is.”

“The truth? That my tits are so spectacular, they saved me from being straight.”

“Well…they are that nice.”

“Honestly? I don’t think anyone will be surprised. I mean, I think we both know by now that we were being pretty obvious. I also came up with the plan to get you alone for this trip with them.”

“What?”

“You’re so cute when you’re clueless. Anya was right. You kind of _are_ a useless lesbian. You totally left me to do all the work today. You’re lucky you’re not a pillow princess, too.”

“…All of our friends know? About us?”

“Yep. Pretty much.”

“Good. That means I get to spend more time kissing and dancing with you.”


End file.
